FLAMES
by coollygall
Summary: When the guardians have done their duty and grown up, six new teenage guardians were chosen but what were they chosen for? They have no task to complete nothing was harming the world or Meridian so why were they the guardians?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own WITCH but I DO claim ownership of this story and the characters in them but the WITCH girls

**Summary: **When the guardians have done their duty and grown up, six new teenage guardians were chosen but what were they chosen for? They have no task to complete nothing was harming the world or Meridian so why were they the guardians? Who or what were they protecting? Read and find out

**A.N: **This is my second Fan Fic and I've been working on it for a while but here are the character profiles

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Fiona Light

Age: 14

Birthday: July 2

Sign: Cancer

Hobby: Swimming

Power: She is the keeper of the heart of Kandracar; she has the power of energy

Extra ability: To talk to animals

Personality: Shy, Decent and cool

Look: Long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Loraine Sear

Age: 14

Birthday: March 25

Sign: Aries

Hobby: Singing

Power: She has the power of Earth

Extra ability: To turn herself invisible

Personality: Stubborn, talkative and sensitive

Look: Short black hair with grey, blue eyes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Analese Baize

Age: 13

Birthday: June 16

Sign: Gemini

Hobby: Shopping

Power: She has the power of fire

Extra ability: To read another's mind

Personality: Confident, determined and quiet

Look: Light brown hair with blue eyes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Melanie Jivona

Age: 14

Birthday: April 26

Sign: Taurus

Hobby: Art

Power: She has the power of water

Extra ability: To breathe under water

Personality: Smart, inventive and playful

Look: Long straight red hair with brown eyes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Erika Leans

Age: 13

Birthday: October 23

Sign: Scorpio

Hobby: Playing the piano

Power: She has the power of air

Extra ability: To create force fields

Personality: Funny, Caring and expressive

Look: Short brown wavy hair

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Name: Saity Lauren

Age: 13

Birthday: November 28

Sign: Sagittarius

Hobby: Figure Skating

Power: She has the power of ice

Extra ability: To Create Massive thunderstorms and protection from force

Personality: Hot tempered, Loyal and Creative

Look: Bluish-black long hair with sky blue eyes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Kandracar**

"Oracle, have you chosen the new guardians yet?" Yan Lin asked

"Yes my dear friend they are to be the new guardians" the Oracle answered

"Is there anything they are going to face?" Tibor asked

"You know very well who or what they are going to face my friend" the Oracle answered

"They are destined to be the new guardians, all six of them"


	2. All girls meet

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own WITCH but I DO claim ownership of this story and the characters in them but the WITCH girls

**Summary: **When the guardians have done their duty and grown up, six new teenage guardians were chosen but what were they chosen for? They have no task to complete nothing was harming the world or Meridian so why were they the guardians? Who or what were they protecting?

**A.N: **Notes for this story:-

**1) **NONE of the chapters in this story will include the WITCH girls.

**2)** This story will not have ANY of the characters or places in the original WITCH story except Kandracar and the other characters they have

**3) **The heart and the powers from the WITCH girls are already now owned by the six new guardians (of course without knowing)

**4) **Only Analese's mother was one of the guardians; Will

Notes for this chapter:-

**1) **Five of the girls know each other (Saity and Loraine Popular. Analese, Erika and Melanie Average.) Fiona is newbie so it doesn't matter

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It moves in the dark...

It hears footsteps coming closer and closer...

It can feel that it's a...

"Hey! What are you doing in the closet?" A surprised but confused girl who is known by the name "Fiona" was standing in front of her wardrobe

She had a quite amused look as she picked up her tiny little hamster from her closet

"I searched for you almost about everywhere and my closet would have been the last place to look for you" Fiona said to it as she started cooing to it

She walked her way through her room to the hamster's cage

When she put him in, her mother, Lauren Light, called for her to come down for breakfast

She walked back to her closet and took out a bright blue spaghetti strap top, a pair of jeans, a silver jacket and some boots

However, her mother seemed impatient for her to come down so Fiona hurried and got dressed and without knowing she was down the hall and into the kitchen

"So, what is it mum?"

"Oh, it's just, well; it's your first day of school so I'm worried"

"Why? There is nothing to worry about mom" Fiona replied with a little bit of sarcastic tone in her voice

"It's just, we've moved so many times only for your dad's and my sake" her mother said in a very sad tone that gave Fiona a bad feeling

"Look mum, I don't feel so bad about it because maybe today there will be an adventure and I AM happy to leave that stupid town and come here to In-nafa City (A.N: I totally own that)" Fiona said trying to reassure her mother that everything was fine

"Ok then honey, you'd better go to school before you're late, so go on now"

"Okay mum" Fiona replied as she grabbed some toast and ran out the door

Outside was Mr. Light, John Light, waiting to bring Fiona to school.

_I know nothing bad will happen today, even though it IS my first day I should enjoy it while I can, before we move again. But maybe we won't since mom and dad might like this city because I have a good feeling about this place_

Suddenly John interrupted Fiona's train of thought

"How do you think you're new school Nafa High is going to be like on you're first day?"

"I don't know but you'll find out, when it happens" Fiona answered

The ride to her new school was pleasantly short and relaxing

All she did during that time was think about what her dad had just asked _how do you think school is gonna be like_

Besides all that she just enjoyed the ride

When she got out of the car and greeted her dad goodbye she started walking through the noisy and crowded entrance of school

The girl seemed to be amused of how the people were acting, they were always different and each school she went to, everybody was so different from the other school she's been in.

"Hey, are you new here?" a girl with short black hair asked

"Yea, how'd ya know?" Fiona asked

Soon the two started walking in the grounds of school

"Never seen you here and you look a bit, well happy to be here. Which is ridiculous cause no-one enjoys being in here" She answered

"Oh, well whatever." Fiona replied rolling her eyes

"Like me or not I'm Loraine, Loraine Sear." she introduced

"Fiona, Fiona Light"

**In Class**

As Fiona walked into the room she saw Loraine with a few other girls surrounding her and a girl next to her

Loraine waved at Fiona and asked her to come over

"Hey guys, this is Fiona" Loraine introduced to her friends

The other girls didn't seem to be bothered but took a glance at her and soon just got their attention back to what they were talking about at first

"Nevermind about their behavior Fiona, this is Saity, Lanesa, Gabriella and Jan" Loraine introduced her friends

All Fiona could do in reply was smile and raise an eyebrow to the unfriendly welcome

"Pleasure" Saity said not much chirpy to meet her but at least she talked

"Nice to meet you uh...Saity" Fiona answered back

"Yea, whatever just go take seat where you won't look like a complete idiot talking to us" Lanesa said coldly Gabriella and Jan just laughed and Saity didn't seemed bothered weather it was a comment or and insult

Fiona frowned and walked off somewhere FAR from those girls

Loraine glared at Lanesa and walked over to Fiona

"Go away Loraine" Fiona muttered

"Sorry about them. You've gotta get used this you know, We don't usually welcome strangers into our arms like some stuffed animal" Loraine said ignoring the words Fiona just told her

"Look Lorain-...

"...What are you doing here Saity?" Fiona said with a startled look

Saity just frowned "Look Fiona, Lanesa was just testing you if you can handle something as simple as that. But I guess you just can't"

"Whatever Saity, if you are trying to cheer me up you're doing a hell of a job" Fiona replied harshly

But before Saity could make things worse their teacher came in class and Saity just went back to her seat with just a frown on her face

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hi Ann, hi Mel" a girl with short brown hair said to two girls

"Don't call me Ann, Erika" "Don't call me Mel, Erika" Melanie and Analese said at the same time

"Okay whatever...Hey look a new girl" Erika said looking at Fiona

"With those bitches?" Analese said with a frown

"Wow, how'd she make it in one day?" Melanie agreed

"Oh look they're leaving her" Erika said as she walked over to Fiona

"Hi I'm Erika, you're new here right?"

"Well this is the second time someone asked me that but yes I am new here and I'm Fiona"

"Okay and lemme introduce my friends Analese and Melanie"

"Riiight so which is which?"

"This is Analese and this is Melanie"

"Okay so, um... hi"

"Yea...so are you ready for the big party at Loraine's?" Melanie asked

"Party?"

"Yea, didn't Loraine tell you about it?" Erika asked

"No she didn't"

"Who cares everyone goes to her parties"

"Especially without being invited cause she never cares" Analese finished

"That's good but how'd I get there I don't even know where she lives"

"Don't worry I'll take you there" Analese invited

"You can't miss it anyway, it like the biggest house in In-nafa City" Erika added

"So I'll be sure to be there then"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At home Fiona was raging through her closet to find a good outfit

_I'm sooo never gonna look good in any of these rags!_

"Honey! you have a guest, its Analese" Lauren called

"A minute mum"

She struggled to find something appropriate enough just to go downstairs then she realized she was already wearing clothes so she just ran down to her living room to see Analese

"Hi Analese, why are you here so early? And why aren't you _dressed to impress?_"

"Well, duh I'm here to ask if you could go shopping with us since Erika and Melanie are already in the mall" Analese answered

"I don't think I can go unless mom agrees" Fiona said with a sigh

"Of course she can go Analese, so go on out and here's some extra cash just in case you don't have enough and be careful on your way"

Fiona slapped her head and shook it _this is sooo embarrassing_

Analese just giggled to the sight of her friend's humiliation

Fiona just frowned with a sigh and ran out of her house dragging Analese with her

When they were far enough from her mother Fiona asked where they were going ignoring the stunned look Analese had on her face

"We are going to the _In-nafa Mall _the biggest mall in the city" Analese answered

"I guess I know where it got its name now" Fiona joked

"Lets go then" Melanie said dragging Fiona this time

Meanwhile at the In-nafa Mall-

"Loraine do you think that Fiona can make it to your party without knowing where it is or that there actually is a party?" Saity asked.

Surprisingly only Saity and Loraine were with each other

"Yea I bet she'll make it I mean she must have more friends than just us right?" Loraine answered

"Wanna bet?" Saity asked

"Sure but I'm warning you, don't waste your money like that" Loraine answered

The two laughed at her comment about the bet

"Hey Loraine isn't that those girls that aren't invited to your party?"

"Yes but I know why they're shopping don't you?" Loraine asked

"Yea duh! they're going to your party anyway" Saity answered

They both surprisingly at he same time walked over to Erika and Melanie

"Hi girls are you shopping for my party?" Loraine asked coldly

"Yes, or maybe but we aren't exactly invited are we?" Melanie answered and asked at the same time

"Yes but try your luck cause you're now invited, both of you" Loraine said and then she walked away with Saity by her side

"Did we just get invited or am I dreaming?" Melanie asked Erika

"Its no dream but yes we have and I guess we should try our luck"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A.N: So how was chapter one? lemme know what you thought but please no flames (LoL) and only review


	3. Party Begins

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own WITCH but I DO claim ownership of this story and the characters in them but the WITCH girls

**Summary: **When the guardians have done their duty and grown up, six new teenage guardians were chosen but what were they chosen for? They have no task to complete nothing was harming the world or Meridian so why were they the guardians? Who or what were they protecting?

**A.N: **Notes for this story:-

**1) **NONE of the chapters in this story will include the WITCH girls.

**2)** This story will not have ANY of the characters or places in the original WITCH story except Kandrakar and the other characters they have

**3) **The heart and the powers from the WITCH girls are already now owned by the six new guardians (of course without knowing)

**4) **Only Analese's mother was one of the guardians; Will

Notes for this chapter:-

NONE

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Fiona wait up!" Analese called.

Fiona's gaze met hers as they walked on the hard and cold pavement.

_Oh god how can we be going to the party when we have our clothes just bought?_ Fiona was thinking, she realized she didn't wait for Analese so she stopped.

"We're already here Fiona" Analese told her when Fiona just kept walking.

"Gosh, are you on this earth?" Analese said with the weirdest look on her face to actually make Fiona laugh.

"I guess I've been in planet dreamworld instead but the weird thing is all I saw were chickens flapping up and down".

It was true because that happened once in a dream before.

"Lets go inside and incase you didn't know we _walk_ inside" Analese joked that just made all of them crack up into laugh mode crazy!

"Okay I get it".

"Well then clearly what's stopping you?".

Once they went in Analese's eyes fell on an outfit on the store 'top shop' which Fiona thought was too trying-too-hard-to-be-cool kinda outfit for her but it was good enough for Analese.

"Go in and try it on" Fiona encouraged.

"I wish! My eyes were on those pair for so long but, I can't afford it" Analese answered.

"Well then I'll buy it for you then, we are friends right?" Fiona said already rushing into the store.

"What size are you?" Fiona asked.

"Same size as on the display" Analese answered.

"Well then that perfect, excuse me can we have this pair?" Fiona asked a girl in the 'top shop' uniform.

"Yes of course" the girl in uniform answered.

About thirty seconds later she was back with a fresh new pair.

"Try it on" Fiona told her.

"Okay, but wait right outside okay?" Analese agreed.

A few minutes later……….

"Oh wow! You look like a goddess come on to the counter before I start to rampage around with jealousy" Fiona joked.

Around the corner was a counter which Fiona rushed to and paid for the dress.

"Okay next time Fiona I'm so gonna get you're dress for you" Analese started as they walked out of the shop.

"No worries cause you don't have to, I've my mom gave me $5000 or a new dress even though I didn't ask and I've saved $400 for some special occasion so you're outfit was only $1100 so I can still get the dress I've want to have".

_Wow this girl is rich and I can't believe her mom would give her $5000 for a party! I wish I was her but everything has been so tight after dad left mom, peter, Anna and me alone for some other fat woman!_ Analese was thinking while following Fiona to Melanie and Erika..

"Hey you guys!" Analese managed to get it out.

"Yo what's up? We've got our outfits and you?" Erika asked.

"Yea I have one but now it's time for Fiona to get one" Analese answered.

So they all followed Fiona to a shop called 'Dress to Impress' which was the most expensive clothing outlet in In-nafa city.

They just scanned around the shop only to find expensive clothes which they could never ever afford but Fiona seemed to be trying out everything

And then she tried a sky blue dress with diamonds on and it was perfect so everyone encouraged her to buy it and so she did.

_I can believe that that dress costs $3400 and Fiona actually bought it with shoes which cost $356 and still has $544 left which costs three times more than my outfit _Melanie thought.

"Let's go to my house and get done since there is still four hours away and my mom is probably waiting outside for us in her SUV" Fiona arranged and they all seemed to agree.

Fiona was right because her mom was actually waiting for them outside the mall in the parking lot.

At Fiona's home they put their clothes in the wash had a shower then some beauty treatment in her hot tub then they took out their clothes put it in the dryer then Fiona's mom ironed it for them so all they had to do now was fix their hair and put some lotion and make-up then get dressed and finally Fiona's mom will bring them to the party instead of Analese as they decided since Fiona's mum had a car.

"Wow Fi you have a real big house you know that?" Melanie complimented while they put on beauty lotion.

"Yea compared to this house my house looks like a rabbit hole" Erika agreed.

"Thanks you guys" Fiona answered and was proud only because her dad was working hard for them in the top of his career.

"There is 30 minutes until the party starts now so don't rush okay?" Fiona told all of them.

About 25 minutes later they were as good as done then in 5 minutes, Fiona's mum was waiting for them in the car.

Analese, Erika and Melanie were giving her instructions to the place so in about twenty minutes they pulled at Loraine's.

"Thanks Ms. Light" Erika, Melanie and Analese thanked.

"Bye mom!" Fiona said as she drove away.

"So you ready?" Melanie asked.

"Yea I think so" Erika answered being the only one brave enough to.

"Lets go" Fiona dragged them and they weren't late for it at all but the place was crowded.

"Hey Saity look there's Fiona" Loraine whispered to Saity's ear.

"I love her dress, didn't know she'd come looking so…popular? But why is she with Analese, Erika and Melanie?" Saity demanded.

"No idea but lets get her here anyway" Loraine answered

They both walked over to Fiona not even noticing the rest and brought her to where they just were

"Why were you with them?" Saity asked

"I-" Fiona started. "Nevermind, so you decided to come to the party huh? Don't worry all geeks come without invitations but they have to always leave an hour before the party ends cause that when the _real_ party begins but I'll-we'll- let you stay" Saity interrupted.

"Of course we will" Loraine agreed.

Saity saw the look on Fiona's face and wasn't so happy about it so she decided to spice things up a little since there was _nothing _happening at all except for some geeks and people dancing.

When Fiona went away Saity whispered in Loraine's ear.

"Let's get this party started" she smirked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A.N: **Sorry you guys for the short chappie I had no time to update and gosh I'm so busy! Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
